The Fight
by little-borgia
Summary: During a fight, Conrad's harsh words cause Victoria to go on a bender.
1. Chapter 1

Conrad Grayson watched the amber liquid twirl as he tilted his glass back and forth. Every few seconds, he turned to glance out the window but he knew he wouldn't get that lucky. She wasn't coming back.

He ran his hands through his silver hair, silently cursing himself. He knew better and yet he was powerless to stop the words from spewing from his lips. He didn't mean it and he knew that, but she was a different story. By repeating the very words he knew she was most self conscious about he had broken her in an entirely different way.

He tried to think of something else, anything else but the fight replayed in his mind. He couldn't even remember what started the fight. Lately, it seemed that they didn't need anything to start a fight. They could go from playful banter to full on brawl instantly. That was what happened tonight. He made a snide comment, she threw a witty comeback his way and by then it was on.

He hadn't meant to say it, but before he could stop himself he uttered the words he had sworn he would never say to her.

"You're incapable of loving anyone, Victoria."

It didn't seem like a game changing insult, but to her it was everything. He saw the tears immediately forming in her eyes and the way her lip quivered. Suddenly, he remembered how nervous she was around Daniel as a baby. She never admitted it, but he knew she was terrified she would be the type of mother she had growing up. The kind that would toss you out on the streets without a second thought. Victoria had always worried she wouldn't know how to love, just like her mother. And in one slip of the tongue, he had confirmed her deepest fears.

In one swoop she had cleared an entire shelf, breaking it all with one long stroke. He didn't care about that. He barely remembered. But he remembered the blood that dripped from her hand.

"Victoria stop! You're hurt!" He cried.

"You can't be hurt if you don't feel." She said coldly, rolling her eyes as she turned on her heel. Before he could stop her, she was out the door.

It wasn't until he heard the car screeching that he realized she had her purse, which meant she had her car keys. He tried to remember if she had been holding her purse the entire time. But all he could see were the tears in her eyes. And the blood.

He now realized how ridiculous it was for him to assume she'd calm down. He called the South Fork Inn but she hadn't been seen there. He knew she wouldn't go to his hiding spot. He called both kids, but neither knew where she was. Out of sheer desperation he had even called Emily Thorne, wondering if Victoria would go to the one place he knew she wouldn't go. Not even the fight had forced her to stoop to going to Emily's. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. With the heels she was wearing he knew she wouldn't go to the beach. Where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the places, Victoria couldn't believe she ended up here. It hadn't been her idea and yet she seemed to be in autopilot as she followed all the turns to get there.

"Mrs. Grayson, what an unexpected surprise." Jack Porter said with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Just call me Victoria. I'd rather forget my married name for a little while." She said. She offered a weak smile but didn't bother looking up. Jack could feel the pain in her voice and although he was sure it couldn't be, he swore he saw redness around her eyes and on the tip of her nose. Had the queen of the Hamptons been crying?

"Everything all right? Anything I can do to help?"

"Everything is most certainly not alright. But bring me a glass of whatever is strongest. That should help."

Unsure, Jack reached for a bottle of vodka. He wasn't sexist, but he knew a woman like Victoria had no tolerance for the strongest alcohol.

"Mr. Porter?" Victoria purred, making him come closer. "I am fully capable of stating what I want. And what I want is something stronger than what my daughter sips in an attempt to rebel. Are we clear?"

Nervously, Jack nodded. He poured a glass of his oldest scotch, hoping that would suffice. As he slid the glass towards her, his eyes locked with Nolan Ross, who stared in amazement.

"Please Jack. Do this one thing for me! I beg of you!" Nolan pleaded in a hushed tone.

"It seems mean, Nolan. She's going through something here."

"One hangover. She can handle it."

Jack glanced her way, still unsure. He knew how devious she was, but huddled over her third glass of scotch, she seemed so fragile.

"Tell me you don't want to watch her majesty get slizzard." Nolan added.

"Fine. I'll do it. But don't ever repeat anything you heard in a Black Eyed Peas song."

"I have a feeling tonight's gonna be a good night." Nolan sang as he slid into the bar seat next to Victoria.

"Queen Vic, what a surprise!" Nolan gushed.

"Hello Nolan." She said flatly.

"What brings you here?"

Nolan would have been annoyed if he wasn't so impressed. He had bought Victoria 5 shots on top of whatever she had sucked down prior to him sitting next to her and all she said about the fight was that her husband was as ass. He had wanted to offer Emily some type of insider information but more importantly, he was dying with curiosity. Whatever had happened between her and her husband two things were certain; it was bad and she wasn't interested in talking about it.

"Jack, anodder gin." Victoria slurred.

Despite his deal with Nolan to give Nolan drinks with half the alcohol of hers, he gave Victoria half gin and half water, noticing how much she struggled to keep her head lifted.

"Hey Vicky, what did you do to your hand?" Nolan said, just now noticing the dried blood all over her hand.

"I cleaned off a shelf." She said matter of factly.

Nolan laughed, clapping his hands. "Jack, did you hear that? She cleaned off the shelf."

Jack noticed the severity of her cut and ushered her into the back. Once she stood, the alcohol finally hit her and she was more drunk than ever. He had to have her sit down to keep her from falling as he washed the dried blood. She winced and made small moans, but sat relatively still. He was able to bandage her hand up with ease, making sure to wrap enough gauze to protect it until she sobered up.

"I think it is time for home for me to go." She said, pausing to think about what she said as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I know what you meant." Jack said with a kind smile.

"You're kind. I wish my son was kind like you. He's not kind."

"No he isn't." Jack's response brought a loud laugh from Victoria that caused Jack to laugh, too. A part of him wished Victoria was an alcoholic. He actually liked her like this. He wondered if she would like him after this, since he knew he needed to call her husband.

Jack made the decision to announce last call early. He was fearful that Conrad arriving would lead to a full on brawl, and figured the money lost would be cheaper than the damage those two were likely to cause. Plus Victoria had been throwing hundred dollar bills around left and right. He didn't know if she was too drunk to realize the difference or to used to expensive things.

Jack had managed to put away the last of the glasses as Conrad rushed into the bar.

"Get the hell out. You have no business being here." Victoria snapped. Even Jack could feel the venom in her words. He was often jealous of the luxuries Conrad had but tonight was not one of those times.

"Mr. Porter, thank you for taking care of my wife tonight." Conrad said, inching over to Victoria.

"Good luck with that." Jack smiled.

Unsure of how else to get his wife, Conrad lifted her quickly. Despite her struggles he held her closer, pinning her against his chest. Her screams turned to pleas as she cried out for Jack to help her. Watching Jack excuse himself to go into the back room broke Conrad's heart, knowing that to nearly everyone he was the bad guy. He flashed back to Daniel's childhood video games, wondering if Victoria thought of herself as the princess locked in the castle, waiting for her true love to defeat Conrad and rescue her. If she hadn't before, she would after tonight.

Conrad had managed to get a driver, knowing that Victoria was more likely to jump out of the moving car than to return home with him. And he was right. It took all his might to hold her as the car drove home. He had forgotten how frail she felt. Even in her struggles he could feel her ribs, her bones. She always made herself appear so strong that it was mind blowing every time he rediscovered just how fragile she truly was. Her body, just like her mind were constantly on the verge of caving in on itself. And as he held her close while she screamed and struggled he realized that mentally, she had broken tonight. And it was because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria threw her shoes in no clear direction as she walked through the door of Grayson manner. Conrad knew that she only did this when she was very drunk. Her struggles and screams in the car had either worn her down or calmed her down but he couldn't be sure which one.

"Victoria-" he called as he jogged up the stairs after her. As expected, she didn't acknowledge him in any way.

Victoria shoved her bedroom door, but Conrad caught it before the door slammed shut.

"Get the hell out!" She hissed.

Ignoring her, Conrad inched closer and closer to her. She backed up until she hit the wall and he noticed her eyes get larger. Was she fearful? Aroused? Both? Conrad cursed her silently, angry that after so many years she could remain such a mystery.

He grabbed both of her tiny wrists with one hand, pinning them aboveboard her head on the wall. He pressed against her, noticing how she subtly pressed her hips against him. Although subtle, the move did not go unnoticed. He planted his lips on hers. Her initial reaction was to bite his lower lip. It only motivated him more, kissing her until he felt her tongue mingling with his.

His free hand moved under her dress, sliding up her thigh and hungrily grabbing at her panties.

Her lips broke free from his, allowing a moan to slip out.

"I love you." Conrad panted. Instead of denying it, she said nothing.

"You love me." He continued.

"I don't know how to love." She spat the words, but her voice was hurt not angry.

"You love constantly. Unstoppable. You're love is like the air. I forget it's there and take advantage of it. I didn't mean it, Victoria. I didn't mean it." Conrad said. The tears filling in his eyes caused her to sober up a tiny bit.

Conrad lifted her up. Her long legs wrapped around his waist. His hands grabbed her ass as he kissed her feverishly. He let his hand roam to her zipper, pulling it down so her dress fell to the floor as he laid her on the bed.

"I love you. And you love me," he repeated, although it was spoken more of an acknowledgement of consent than anything. She remained quiet but ran a finger across his jaw line, giving him permission.

Conrad moved to her neck, gently nipping and sucking at the spot he knew drove her crazy. His lips moved to her breasts as his thrusts became quicker, more urgent. She dug her nails into his back and bit him shoulder in a failed attempt to contain the moans building in her throat.

He moved back to her neck when he sensed she was getting close. As she reached her limit she cried his name. Hearing his name on her lips was enough to push him over the edge. He stayed still for a few minutes, wanting to stay inside her as long as possible.

Conrad finally got up, grabbing two aspirin from her bathroom. He sat them down on her nightstand.

"You'll thank me in the morning." He said.

"I doubt that." She said as she popped the pills.

Conrad reveled in the fact that she didn't argue as he slid into bed alongside her. And it took some convincing, but she even let him hold her.

"I love you. And you love me." He repeated over and over, stopping only to place kisses on the top of her head. He kept repeating it like a mantra until he heard her deep breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. He repeated it a few more times, wondering how many times it would take to get her to believe him.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria could feel the migraine building before she opened her eyes. Her memory of the previous night was filled with static. She remembered going to the Stowaway. She remembered Nolan Ross. Had she really spent her evening with Nolan?! Just like that, she remembered what drove her to drink last night.

Always with impeccable timing, Conrad burst through the door carrying a breakfast tray.

"Get the hell out!" She yelled, wincing as her head pounded with every booming word.

"My dear, don't aggravate your head anymore than it already is." Conrad said calmly. He knew she wouldn't be interested in anything he had to say, but felt compelled to try. After all, it was his fault that she was hurting today. Except her hand, which he refused to take the blame for.

He placed two aspirin on the breakfast tray.

"These will help. So will eating."

"I don't give a damn what you think will help." She didn't want to admit to him, but she did want the medicine. And she was starving.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" She shrieked. Conrad had taken off his shoes and climbed into the other side of the bed.

"I happen to know that when you have a migraine you like this," Conrad said running his hands through her hair. She let him continue for a minute or two, reveling in the feel of his hands in her hair. She hated that he knew her so well.

"I may like that but I do not like you." Victoria said. She couldn't be sure if she was annoyed or overjoyed that Conrad's hands didn't move.

Conrad smiled to himself as Victoria took a few bites of her breakfast. He had always prided himself on knowing what his wife needed, even if she didn't always accept his help.

After Martha had cleaned up the breakfast tray, Victoria eased back into her bed. She didn't have anything planned and all she knew she could use some rest.

"You're welcome to leave anytime."

"I'm not going anywhere, my dear. I cleared my entire day."

"Sorry to have wasted your time, but I plan on staying in bed all day."

"Nothing better than that." Conrad said as he slid next to her. She didn't fight when he stroked her hair so he let his free arm grab her waist. To his surprise, she rolled over, resting with her head in the crook of his neck. He wondered if he had finally gotten through to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria opened her eyes but remained still. She felt the weight of Conrad's head on hers and knew instantly that her husband was asleep. She closed her eyes for a moment, secretly loving the intimacy she had shared with her husband. She would never admit it to anyone, especially Conrad but she absolutely loved the feeling of her skin on his skin. She longed for closeness. For intimacy. But she had been hurt by Conrad repeatedly and she refused to do it again. As much as she hated herself for the choice she was about to make, she knew it was the only way to protect herself. Muffling her sigh, she rolled over and swung her hand until it crashed into Conrad's flesh.

It was the sound of the slap that woke Conrad, but the pain was unimaginable. It wasn't the force of Victoria's slap (he had an extensive knowledge on her slaps) it was how unexpected it was. They had been asleep for hours and if she hadn't hit him, he might have still been asleep. It took all he had to keep the tears that were welling up from rolling down his cheeks.

"Get the hell out!" She growled.

"Now wait just one second-"

Victoria grabbed her glass of water and threw it against the wall. She had forgotten the gash on her hand, which now throbbed.

"Victoria, I already apologized." Conrad said, keeping his temper at bay in an attempt to calm her down.

"I do not accept your apology and we have nothing further to discuss." She said as she headed towards the balcony.

Refusing to give up control, Conrad dashed across the room, blocking her from the balcony. She hesitantly stepped backwards until she felt the wall behind her. She glared at Conrad, knowing she was trapped. Victoria tried to steady her breath, but she could feel it wavering as Conrad crept closer. He was so close their noses were almost touching.

"I didn't mean it." He said softly.

"I don't give a damn what you meant or didn't mean." Conrad let his lips lay over Victoria's for a split second. Instinctively, she closed her eyes. She hated to admit it, but she constantly craved his attention, his touch. And yet when she had it she let fear take over, anxious to retreat to the isolation she often found comfort in.

"Conrad, I have things I need to attend to..." She started.

"The sooner you forgive me the sooner we can move on." Victoria gently placed her hand on his chest. He knew it was one of her ways of indicating she needed space but he wasn't willing to let her slip through his fingers again. He wanted his wife back. All of her. He grabbed her hands, pressing them against the wall.

"Conrad-" She started but stopped when she noticed the tremble in her voice. She arched her neck, allowing Conrad to leave a trail of kisses along the sensitive skin. He released her hands, which found their way to his hair. A moan grew in the base of her throat, bringing her back to reality.

"Conrad, I can't." She said. She put her hands on his chest, giving him a slight push away from her.

"Have dinner with me tonight." Conrad said, knowing that he was pushing Victoria and trying to give her time to calm down.

"After all this, why won't you just let things go?" Victoria asked, exhausted by her husband.

"I let lots of things go, but I refuse to add you to that list. Have dinner with me and I'll leave."

"Fine. One dinner. Nothing more."

Conrad kissed her forehead quickly before leaving the room. She couldn't help but wonder if she made the wrong decision.


	6. Chapter 6

He hated to admit it, but Conrad was quite pleased with himself. He hadn't actually had a plan when he forced Victoria into going to dinner with him. It was a Hail Mary, a last ditch effort to keep her close. And yet he had pulled off something that far surpassed his expectations.

It wasn't cheap, but a few bribes and he had secured the perfect spot. He almost felt sorry for Victoria. He could already imagine the look of panic that would flash in her eyes when she figured it out. He would have felt sorry for her if he didn't want her so bad.

He heard the sound of her heels on the marble floor and turned to find her at the base of the stairs. She wore an emerald dress with a gold belt that matched her gold necklace. Long dark curls cascaded down her shoulders. He wondered if she had left her hair curly because he preferred it or because she didn't care to put in the effort to straighten it for him. He wanted to ask, but he knew the answer she'd give him whether it was true or not.

"Victoria, you look breathtaking. Although, it may go unnoticed..."

"If a business matter popped up, I completely understand." She offered, turning her heels. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Nothing could keep me from this." He said. Something about the way he said it made Victoria nervous.

They arrived at the back entrance of a building. Victoria was uneasy about going into an unknown building. Conrad's behavior didn't help either. So when he grabbed her hand she pushed it away.

"I agreed to dinner. Not public displays of affection."

"You'll regret it." He warned. He let her go first, gently pushing her forward with his hands on her back. As expected, when she got inside the door she dug her heels into the carpet, trying desperately not to go any further.

"It's pitch black in there!" She shrieked.

"My dear, the restaurant is pitch black. That's part of the appeal."

"While I enjoy not having to look at you, I am NOT eating in the dark."

"A deal is a deal," he said as he grabbed her wrist. The host shut the door, leaving them in complete darkness. Victoria had no choice but to follow Conrad. He was thankful that she wasn't claustrophobic although after tonight she might be.

Victoria sat quietly at the table. To say that she was miserable was an understatement. For a restaurant, she certainly didn't hear any other diners.

"Are we alone?" She whispered.

"Yes. I booked the entire room." Conrad said proudly. Even with the carpeting, he could hear Victoria's heels stepping away. And even if he hadn't, he could hear her trying miserably not to bump into things.

"Where are you going?" He asked, following her.

Victoria couldn't explain why she felt so terrified of Conrad suddenly. She knew he was trying to spend time with her but she was so far out of her comfort zone that she was in flight or fight mode. In an attempt to hide she crawled under a table, although she knew that it wouldn't get her away from the building or from Conrad.

Frustrated, Conrad pulled his phone out and found Victoria quickly. He had expected her to be panicked and uncomfortable but she looked terrified. He crawled down under the table next to her.

"Victoria, no one is trying to hurt you."

"I don't like this. I want to leave."

"Give it a chance. It's quiet. It's private. You don't like when people gawk while we're out in public."

"I don't like being out with you in public." She corrected, immediately regretting being so mean to him.

"Then this is perfect. No one knows." He offered his hand, surprised when she actually took it. Instead of leading her to the table, he took her in an embrace. He knew that the idea of giving up control was terrifying for her, even if it was something small like dinner.

"I'll make you a deal. We can either leave and do three dinners-"

"Three dinners? That's the rest of the week. You're being absurd, Conrad."

"- Or... One dinner but you have to spend the night with me."

"Oh, that is rich..."

"Does that mean you agree to three dinners?"

"One dinner. And I will spend the night but that doesn't mean I have to have sex with you." She said sternly.

"You never have to. But if you want to-"

"I won't. Now can we please leave?" She asked.

He started to walk her out, but stopped, pressing her against the wall.

"A kiss." He demanded.

" Conrad-"

"To seal our deal."

"Our agreement that I don't have to sleep with you? I'll kiss to that!" She joked. But when his lips hit hers, it was no laughing matter. Their tongues soon found one another, dancing in a familiar rhythm. Conrad ran his hands up her leg, surprised at how she pushed her hips towards him, making it easier for him to slide his fingers under her panties.

"Not here," she panted, but didn't bother to break away from him.

"This is the best place," Conrad growled. He quickly unzipped his pants and pushed her panties to the side as Conrad pushed himself inside her. The excitement of it kicked in and it didn't take long for them to hit their peaks. Conrad zipped himself back up but didn't leave Victoria's side. Instead, he held her close, running her hands through her hair as she struggled to catch her breath. He was thankful for the dark, because she couldn't see his smile when he realized that she still promised him a full night together.


	7. Chapter 7

"What would you like for dinner? We can go anywhere you want."

"I'm not hungry. I lost my appetite. Thanks to you." Victoria turned and stared out the car window. She knew that although she was angry with Conrad, she was more angry at herself. Not only did she manage to get sucked into another one of his "deals," but she once again had given into Conrad. She hated herself for giving into her impulses. Like everything else, the minute the impulse struck, she was unable to resist Conrad. She closed her eyes, trying to force herself to promise to refuse his advances. Instead, she found herself breathing in his cologne while she envisioned all the ways that scent could get stuck to her.

Conrad was disappointed, but not surprised by his wife's behavior. Somewhere along their marriage, Victoria's viewpoints had shifted. He knew it was because of his actions, but he couldn't figure out how to solve the problem. Getting intimate with Victoria in any sense of the word was like putting a bandaid over a bullet wound. He had imagined she thought of him as a booty call or a one night stand. She would give in and even enjoy herself and then she'd come to and realize what she had done. After that, she was angry and disengaged. She would go to any lengths to distance herself from Conrad, which started the whole cycle over.

"I'll have them prepare dinner for when we get home. Should your appetite return you're welcome to join me."

"I can assure you I won't." She snapped.

"Very well. I'll have to decide whether I would prefer to take a rain check on our dinner or have you sit and accompany me while I eat. After all, a deal is a deal."

"I think I gave you enough, perhaps we should call the whole thing off."

"My dear, I don't think you gave me anything. As always, I took what I want." Victoria let a deep laugh escape her lips. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man.

"If you are insinuating that you have more power-"

"-Not power. I have more control than you." She laughed, but they both knew the laughter was fake. He was right. She couldn't help herself, especially when it came to Conrad. "I tell you what, we can reschedule dinner. Not only will it give us more time for pillow talk, but I can cash this in at any time to have dinner with the most beautiful woman in the Hamptons."

"It seems as though my appetite has returned. Dinner tonight is fine." Victoria turned to look back out the window, annoyed with this conversation.

Conrad did the same to conceal his smile. His wife was so easy to manipulate sometimes.

At the table, Victoria made a point to look above Conrad's head as he rattled on about business and his political campaign. She didn't want to look him in the eyes and feel that knot in her stomach. She couldn't be sure whether it was disgust or desire and she was terrified of figuring out which one.

"Have you found a dress for Daniel's engagement party?" Conrad wasn't very interested but was struggling to find common ground for his wife. He wanted conversation with her, not just her presence.

"Not yet. I was thinking of wearing black," she said with a smile. Conrad smiled back, amazed once again by the playful side of Victoria. After that, she seemed to drop her guard. She offered suggestions to improve his public image and inquired about several of his country club friends. Once or twice he looked up to find her looking at him, really looking. He had forgotten how it felt to be the reason for the twinkle in her eye. It was as if you were the most interesting, most important person in the entire world. He would have given anything to stay like that forever.

Victoria hadn't intended on enjoying dinner. She had dreaded it in the car. This was all so different and yet so familiar. That was how their relationship always was, moments of happiness that both took her by surprise and reminded her of how it used to be. Discussing Conrad's political future reminded her what a great team they could be. She knew a part of it was her competitive nature. If her husband wanted to be governor, she wanted him to be the best governor there ever was. If they could stop fighting long enough to agree to be the best couple in the world there would be no stopping them. Of course, one of the things she secretly loved about her marriage was their banter. Although half the time it resulted in devastating fights, there were times, like tonight when it was like a friendly game of ping pong. There was an innocence about it, a playfulness that she hadn't experienced with anyone else. She knew deep down that she didn't want it with anyone else.

"Victoria, I thoroughly enjoyed our dinner. So much so that I'm relieving you from the rest of our deal." Conrad said. He wanted to spend time with her, but wanted her to want to be with him.

Victoria couldn't believe her ears. Didn't he want to be with her? Had she said something wrong?

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"I don't want to force you. I would love to spend all night talking about anything and everything, but it's your decision. I'm alright with whatever you decide." He kissed her cheek and made his way upstairs. He half regretted being so blunt but he needed to know that he stood a chance. He couldn't fix their marriage if he had to resort to petty means to get close to her.

Victoria stood, watching him go upstairs. What was she going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Conrad had entertained the idea of Victoria coming for him, but he never gave it much validity. So when she stormed into his bedroom, he felt unprepared.

"What the hell was that about?" She demanded. The fire is her eyes caused a lump in his throat. By now he was an expert at reading his wife, and he could practically see the rage boiling. He hadn't meant to reject her, but he knew that she took it that way. In her state of mind he needed to handle her the way someone would disarm a bomb. One false move and she'd explode.

"Now, don't overreact-" he warned.

"Don't tell me what to do! Now explain yourself!"

"I was simply throwing the ball in your court." He said calmly.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"No game, my dear. I just wanted you to make your own decisions."

"Since when?" She couldn't believe the nerve of her husband.

"You know that I've always let you make your own decisions." He stopped himself from mentioning all the times he cleaned up her messes because he knew it would lead to a David Clarke argument. Contrary to his wife's theories, he hadn't acted entirely out of jealousy. He had gone to extreme lengths to ensure his wife and son wouldn't live a penniless, disgraced life. The fact that the secret had chained Victoria to his side had been a bonus that he hadn't seen until after the fact. He looked up, realizing that Victoria wasn't even looking at him anymore. She gazed through him, the wheels in her head churning.

"Victoria, I am exhausted from unsuccessfully following you around. I simply decided that you'd let me know if you wanted to-"

"Wanted to what, exactly?!" She snapped. He couldn't tell if she was getting more or less angry.

"To do anything you want. I would hold you, make love to you, French braid your hair, play card games, stay up all night talking. I would do anything you want, but I just need to know what that is."

"Well it certainly isn't French braiding my hair," she said with an eye roll. She hoped that Conrad hadn't noticed that she made light of the situation because she really didn't know what she wanted. She always knew he wouldn't chase after her forever but she thought she'd have figured out what she wanted by now.

She cherished every touch, every intimate moment. She constantly craved his attention and relished in the way he protected her. She knew that she had also taken him for granted. But every time she got close to him, she felt vulnerable, like a glass figure in his palm. And more times than not, he was irresponsible with the responsibility. After so many chances, she was constantly on edge around him, preferring loneliness over heartache.

So when he asked her what she wanted, it was a hard decision to make. She wanted him. She wanted to feel the fire she felt around him. But she needed to feel safe and secure; she knew that if she gave her heart to Conrad it was impossible to achieve those things.

"Victoria?" Conrad called, bringing her back to reality.

"What do you want?" He asked her again, suddenly noticing the panic wash across her face.

"I don't want to have these trivial conversations."

"You're stalling. Victoria, what do you want?" He asked again, remaining calm.

"I can't just decide my whole future on a whim!"

"We're already married. You decided that long ago. I'm asking if you want to work on our marriage, maybe last another 20 years or if you want to throw it all away and start from scratch." He heard her sigh and he wished that he could back down. But he had given her the ultimatum. She was the one in his room this time. All she had to do was answer the question. One question. He didn't know who was more terrified of what she would decide.

"I don't know what I want," she finally admitted. Her confession surprised both of them. She had always been the type to know exactly what she wanted.

"Let's put this discussion to bed. Perhaps I could help you clear your mind."

"Clear my mind or make it up?" She questioned, but allowed him to lead her by the hand to his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria let Conrad lead her to the bed. He kissed her forehead the way he always did to make her feel better. She hadn't intended on being intimate with Conrad. She had already made that mistake once, giving herself to him in that darkened restaurant. She feigned disgust in front of Conrad, but it was probably one of the sexiest things she had ever done. Although she knew they were alone, there was the added adrenaline of the idea of being caught. Of course, there was also a rush that came from being with Conrad. Being with him was almost like the reversed version of Adam & Eve. She knew it was wrong and yet she was helpless against him, always giving into temptation. That's what she expected to do tonight, on the bed, give into temptation.

Conrad knew what Victoria expected but he wanted to surprise her. Instead, he moved to the other side of the bed. He let his fingers roam freely through her hair for a moment or two.

"This is supposed to clear my mind?" She asked.

"Patience, my dear." He moved on to her neck, massaging it gently. She sat silently with her back towards him, but he noticed the way her breathing seemed to relax. He considered that a small miracle, since her body had grown accustomed to tensing the moment he seeped into her personal space.

"You carry too much weight on your shoulders," he said as he massaged them. She didn't say much and he knew she agreed. He knew she prided herself on what forms of independence she could muster, but he missed the old days when he was able to completely provide for her. He wondered if she did too.

Once she was laying down, he massaged her back. He worked slowly, knowing it had been a while since she received this kind of treatment. He also knew that if he played his cards right, she would feel relaxed enough to get a good nights sleep instead of the few hours she usually dozed off.

"See how much more relaxed you feel when we work together?"

"Don't be silly. You're doing all the work." She scoffed.

"I'm your husband. I'm supposed to do everything. To protect you. To take care of you."

"Is that what you want? Me to lay down while you take care of everything?" She craned her neck trying to look at him.

Sensing the direction the conversation was going, he pulled her up so she was looking directly at him.

"I am in no way delusional enough to assume there would ever be a time when you just lay down and leave me in charge. "

"So what do you want, Conrad? What's your end game?" She was getting impatient. He know she hated when he danced around things and yet he always managed to do it. She wondered if it was a nervous tick or if he did it intentionally to test her.

"Victoria I've wanted the same thing since I first saw you in that art gallery. But knowing you, I'd be happy just for you to let me help ease your burdens."

"What do you mean knowing me?"

"You just ... I can't ..." He stammered, trying to think of the proper way to phrase it. He knew he was on thin ice. "I'm only trying to be reasonable because I know you're too guarded to give me all of yourself." He finally got out.

"Perhaps I wouldn't be so guarded if you didn't constantly find new ways to hurt me." She fired back. She saw the regret sweep across her face, but she couldn't completely feel bad. He did hurt her and she couldn't just forget about their past.

Conrad didn't know if he was hurt or angry about her remark. Perhaps he was a combination of both, maybe even those mixed with emotions he couldn't quite place. He knew Victoria was a big believer in self-preservation, more willing to hurt herself than to let anyone near her and risk having them hurt her. But he was trying. She had to be aware that he was trying. And it didn't even seem to matter.

The two sat for a while, both wanting to admit that they were wrong, but also being stubborn and waiting for the other to cave.

"I think I have a few letters I forgot to respond to," she finally said as she stood up. "Thank you for the massage, Conrad."

"Anything to help," he said, resisting the urge to grab her and never let her go.

Victoria walked down the hall slowly, expecting Conrad to chase after her. Instead, she was only greeted by loneliness. She had wanted her decision to be clear and with so much distance between her and her husband she knew with absolute certainty that she had received her answer. So why were tears spilling from her eyes?


	10. Chapter 10

Conrad followed the small stream of light into the conservatory. The door was only open a crack, but he already knew what he would find inside. Sure enough, he found his wife in her chair, staring off into the distance. She tilted her head back, downing what he knew wasn't her first glass of scotch.

She didn't immediately notice him, which gave him time to inspect the image in front of him. Her legs were crossed and her foot absentmindedly shook. He could see the pink tip of her nose and he swore he could see the remnants of a tear streak on her cheek. Slowly and robotically she rose, refilling her glass with the brown liquid. She jumped when she noticed him, causing her scotch to spill slightly.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"Clearly you weren't intending on making your presence known." She scoffed. He watched as she polished off the glass in a few gulps. Already standing by the bottle she refilled it instinctively.

"How much have you had to drink?" Conrad asked.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped. Instead of answering her, he stepped closer and took the drink from her. His eyes never left hers as he let the liquid slide down his throat.

Victoria was already hurt by what Conrad had said earlier and she thought he had come to rub salt in her raw wounds. Being inebriated only enhanced her already short temper.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered. She made her way towards the door, but Conrad was quicker than her. He stepped in front of the door, using his arm to block her.

"How much have you had to drink?" He repeated.

"That was my second glass," she lied. She had a feeling she had finished 5 glasses of scotch. She had an even stronger feeling that she drank so much that she couldn't remember how many glasses she had.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He couldn't help but think of the previous night, when their fight had caused her to go on a bender at the Stowaway tavern. Although it hurt him to see Victoria so upset, he hoped it would end like it did last night. They had gone so long without being intimate that he started to forget what it was like. But last night, while she was drunk he experienced it again. More than that, she had given herself to him earlier this evening in the middle of a pitch black restaurant. After that, he wasn't ready to go any length of time without touching her. He had half a mind to handcuff her in one of their unused rooms so she couldn't escape him.

"What do you want?" Victoria hissed, not even bothering to answer his question. She hated the way his icy blue eyes looked right through her. Of course, she wouldn't hate it so much if it didn't make her stir inside. Even the way he said her name made her want his lips all over her. She shook her head, trying to stop the inappropriate thoughts from forming.

Conrad sipped his drink to cover the smile forming. His wife was no stranger to alcohol and he understood the subtle "steps" she took. He didn't know why she shook her head or what thoughts she was dismissing, but he knew that she had a much lower chance of rejecting him after she shook her head.

She looked past him when he let his hand scoop up her ebony curls. He grabbed fistfuls and ran his fingers through her hair, noticing how her breathing seemed to stop at such an innocent touch. She instinctively closed her eyes as he moved closer. Conrad knew she was anticipating his lips on her neck, so he resisted, preferring to enjoy the moment of closeness. He inhaled the scent of her apple shampoo mixed with her designer perfume. She mustered up the strength to put her hand on his chest, pushing him away.

Conrad wasn't giving up that easily. She was light enough that he tossed her over one shoulder and carried her to the couch. She cried his name as he threw her onto the couch. Conrad couldn't contain his smirk when he realized that her dress had crept up dangerously high, exposing the slightest hint of her red lace panties.

"I'm not doing this.." She said, her breath staggered. Victoria knew she was bluffing and if Conrad didn't, he figured it out quickly when she made no attempt to leave. Victoria grabbed the end of his tie, pulling him down to her. She started to moan but it was silenced by his lips of hers.

They were like young lovers, clawing and ripping whatever fabric stood in the way of their skin to skin contact. Victoria pulled his shirt, forcing the buttons to spray across the floor. He ripped her dress in one powerful tug, exposing her matching red lace bra and panties. Conrad stepped back, drinking his scotch. He held an ice cube in his mouth as he worked on pulling Victoria's panties off.

Victoria gasped the minute Conrad's lips hit her most sensitive area. His touch was ice cold and yet it was like fire. Her body didn't know how to respond to the two different elements, but she focused all her energy into not giving into him.

Conrad could feel her body trembling beneath his touch. He couldn't help but admire her fierce determination. She breathing was so erratic that she couldn't even say his name in one breath. After a few more minutes she finally surrendered, unable to hold out any longer.

Conrad moved across the room to get another drink, forcing Victoria to sit up.

"What are you doing?" She gasped. She wasn't used to Conrad being so quick to go. Usually their time together lasted several hours. Conrad hadn't even gotten anything out of the deal.

"I'm saving that." He said with a mischievous smile.

"For what?"

"For the bedroom, my dear." He said. He wanted her right there and now, but he hoped that patience would lead to holding Victoria all night long.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria followed Conrad to her bedroom. Because he had ripped her dress she had to wear Conrad's button down shirt, only she had ripped all the buttons off.

When Conrad shut the bedroom door, he leaned against it, giving himself a moment to absorb the visual. Victoria stood in front of him, her red lace bra and panties barely covered by the open white button down. Her curls pooled around her shoulders and her previous interactions with her husband had lefts flush that spread across her cheeks.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful," he said, watching her cheeks redden.

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls."

Instead of giving in to her instigation, Conrad grabbed her, spinning her around until she was against the wall. He pinned her hands above her head.

"I said you were beautiful." He whispered into her ear. Chills went up and down Victoria's spine but she couldn't tell if it was because of Conrad's closeness or his words. She wanted to push him away and return to the isolation that comforted her and yet she couldn't bare the idea of being away from him. She wished she could be around him without feeling like she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She also knew that it was that panic that attracted her to Conrad. She had never met anyone who could unravel her the way he did and she liked it.

He let his tongue trail her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Her moans propelled him and he let his tongue slide over her ear. He could feel her grip tightening around his belt loops. He smiled to himself, enjoying how easy it was to make Victoria come undone.

He only meant to give her a quick kiss but they both refused to let up. The kiss deepened, both desperate to taste the other. Victoria let one leg wrap around Conrad's waist, feeling his bulge pressing against her.

Victoria grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. She straddled him as her mouth met his. She let her hands maneuver the button on his pants, but he rolled over, pushing his body weight onto her.

"I want you. Now." Conrad stopped and stared at her. Usually he had to force her to admit she wanted anything to do with him. And yet, she so willingly admitted it. He wondered if this would be the first step in fixing their troubled relationship.

After her confession, Conrad couldn't help but be more gentle with her. He kissed her softer than he usually did. He didn't want to have sex with her, he wanted to make love. His fingers tangled in her hair as he moved in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her head rest in the crook of her neck. The simple gesture of feeling her breath on his neck sent him over the edge. She could feel herself tightening around Conrad.

"I love you," she whispered as she hit her peak. Immediately afterwards she realized what happened and panicked. Conrad had been holding out, waiting for Victoria to go, but after her confession he couldn't stand it anymore and filled her up. They both took a moment to catch their breaths.

"I love you, too." Conrad said.

The two stared at each other in silence, neither knowing what to say or where to go from here.


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria had pretended to be asleep and then waited until Conrad fell asleep before slipping out. She felt guilty for pretending to be asleep and then sneaking out like some sort of booty call but she knew that it was the opposite. She had snuck out after declaring her love for Conrad. And worse was him saying it back to her. She wasn't ready to face the truth and she certainly wasn't ready to think about the future. She just needed a quick getaway.

She didn't know what she expected, but she threw her hair into a ponytail as she looked around. Victoria had only actually been in the attic once, when Conrad gave her the proper tour of the manor. And yet lately all she wanted to do was venture to the attic.

The heat hit her and she unbuttoned her cardigan, stripping down to a tank top and jeans. She knelt down in front of the first box she found. The box was filled with Charlotte's things. She smiled as she unfolded baby clothes and blankets from Charlotte's first year. She reread old report cards and homework assignments. Charlotte's favorite childhood toys and stuffed animals took up a second box. She closed her eyes, inhaling the baby smell that arose from folding the clothes and blankets. She missed when the house was filled with the pitter patter of little feet. She gave a deep exhale, facing the reality of how quiet and lonely the manor had become.

Victoria noticed the rocker from Daniel's nursery. She carried the next box towards it, setting it down on the ottoman before she sat down on the chair. That box was filled with trinkets and mementos she had kept from her earliest days with Conrad. She found love letters he had sent her, copies of theater tickets and vacation pamphlets. In their earliest years, she relished every moment spent with Conrad. She had been afraid to completely let him in, so she had kept every piece of evidence she could find because she was sure Conrad would grow bored and leave her. Never in her life had she entertained the notion that she would be the one thing he couldn't do without. Even earlier when she told him she loved him, he immediately latched on and said it back. She knew he had done it to comfort her, let her know that she wasn't alone. Instead, it terrified her. His love for her was so powerful that running was the only option she had ever felt she had.

She sat back into the chair, rocking slowly as she allowed her eyes to close. She let the memories of her courtship with Conrad replay in her mind, still contemplating whether she would look back on these memories and remember how they rekindled their marriage. She wished she wasn't so tempted to fall back into Conrad's arms but she was. No matter what he did to her, she was always tempted by him. He was an addiction that she could never seem to break. Before she knew it her thoughts turned to dreams and she drifted to sleep.

Conrad woke to an empty bed. Although he had grown used to it, he was disappointed that his wife was no longer by his side. He hadn't expected her to be there but the reality still stung. He let out a deep sigh, knowing he had to find her and confront her before she could pretend it hadn't happened. It wouldn't be easy, but he truly wanted to fix their marriage.

He was happy to find her bed was still made, but she wasn't in her usual hideout on her cupola. He headed down the stairs, expecting to find her enjoying her morning tea. The table was also strangely unoccupied.

"Do you know what time my wife left?" Conrad asked one of the maids.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Grayson, but her car is here."

"Have you seen her this morning?"

"No, Sir."

"I'm going to walk the beach. Keep an eye out for her, please."

"Yes, Mr. Grayson." The maid said.

Conrad felt a knot in his stomach. His wife was many things, but she was not the type to hide out when things got intense. He didn't bother changing before hitting the beach. He wanted to find her at any cost. He was concerned after her confession the previous night, but he was more troubled by the idea that she hadn't slept anywhere the previous night. He was starting to wonder if her absence was more sinister than just her dodging an attempt at discussing feelings.

After traipsing up and down the beach, Conrad returned home. She wasn't on the beach and she hadn't used the car service. He was praying that she'd be waiting when he came back, but those prayers went unanswered.

"Any word on Victoria?"

"No, Mr. Grayson."

Conrad could feel his pulse racing as the knot in his stomach grew. Desperation and fear sank in and he raced up the stairs two at a time. He had to find his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Conrad rechecked every room in the house, but didn't find Victoria. He called a friend at the local police station who rushed over.

"You've checked everywhere?" Officer Peters asked.

"Yes. I checked the beach. I checked downstairs and all the rooms upstairs."

"You checked attics? Basements?"

"She never goes down in the wine cellar or in the attic."

"I can't call it in til every room is checked."

Conrad let himself entertain the idea that maybe Victoria had gone into the wine cellar and passed out. He knew it wasn't his current wife who had a habit of passing out drunk, especially early in the morning. Still, it felt good to let himself think his wife was perfectly fine. All those ideas faded when he saw the empty wine cellar. No sign of Victoria.

Reality sank in as he made his way to the attic. His wife was gone. He wanted say it was a result of something out of his control but he knew he was just as guilty. She told him she loved him and he said it back. To him there was no other solution. He loved her. He had always loved her. But to her his words were terrifying. What made it even worse was after all this time, he still didn't know how to fix things with Victoria.

He noticed the boxes had been moved before he realized where Victoria was. Still in the rocker from Daniel's nursery, she was still clutching a photo of their wedding. Conrad didn't know what to think of that. Instead, he grabbed her, forcing her to wake.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Instead of answering her he lifted her up, holding her close with one arm and holding the back of her head with the other.

"You're okay. You're fine."

"I'm confused. What is going on?" She said, stifling a yawn. He finally put her down. He tucked her dark curls behind her ears.

"Victoria, what are you doing up here? I've been searching for you for hours."

"What are you talking about?"

"I woke up hours ago. I checked the beach, I checked the house. There's a cop downstairs-"

"You called the cops? Conrad, I'm fine. I just dozed off. We have to go talk to the cop..." She said, heading towards the stairs. Conrad grabbed her arm, forcing her attention.

"Victoria, you really had me scared-"

"I'm fine."

"I meant it, you know?"

"Meant what?" She asked, knowing what he meant. She could feel the blush creep across her face.

"I love you, Victoria. Today, when I thought I lost you, it made me realize how critical you are in my life."

He waited, but Victoria remained silent. She couldn't even look at him.

"Vic, say something."

"We need to let the cops know I'm okay." She said, heading for the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days.

It had been three days since Conrad laid his heart out for Victoria. He confessed his love for her in the attic. He saw the panic in her eyes and knew she was taken by surprise. That he had expected. But this... This reaction had come out of the blue.

Although the kids assured him that they'd heard from her, Conrad hadn't heard a word from Victoria. He hadn't seen her. If it hadn't been for the kids he would have called the police again. He knew she was avoiding him, but unless he could get to her, he feared spending the rest of his life with a ghost of a wife.

He had tried to catch her on her early morning jogs, but he never caught her in time. He originally chalked it up to him being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Last night, he had gone as far as to lock the door to her bedroom. He felt silly at making such a desperate attempt to get her attention. But she hadn't come home.

Charlotte had shown him the text messages and played the voicemails she received from her mother. He knew Charlotte wouldn't hide anything from him, especially if it meant protecting her mother. But Daniel, Daniel was different.

Conrad immediately noticed the way Daniel avoided eye contact when answering the questions. He didn't offer to show his phone and flat out refused when Conrad insisted. All Daniel would tell him was that she hid in the last place he'd expect to find. Conrad racked his brain making list after list, desperate to reach Victoria before it was too late.

Victoria wasn't proud of her actions. She knew she was avoiding Conrad and yet she had decided to hide in the one place he'd be able to get to her. She had escaped to Conrad's bachelor pad in the city. She knew the decision reflected on all the things her mind refused to accept. Despite everything she loved Conrad, too. She could have crossed oceans to escape him. She could have hidden in the cabin that David Clarke had told her about. She could have hidden anywhere.

Instead she hid in the first place that Conrad had taken her for an extended stay. She doubted that he'd figure it out, but she wasn't sure if that made her happy or sad. She enjoyed staying at the bachelor pad. The rich oak and open bar reminded her of Conrad. His scent was everywhere and she got a thrill of laying in the bed that smelled like him. She even let herself enjoy a whiff of the body wash in the shower. She would take it to the grave but she let her imagination go wild, entertaining fantasies of Conrad storming in and taking possession of her.

It didn't take Conrad long to get Daniel's phone records. Although he knew the cell phone towers that had picked up Victoria's cell phone signal, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. She was in the city, but in an island like Manhattan that meant very little.

And then he saw it.

One small outgoing call on Daniel's phone. The call went to the bachelor pad he had shown his son. If only the two men knew about it, who was Daniel talking to?

Conrad knew he had her. He had written it on his list three times, always crossing it off. His reasoning had been that he once felt the penthouse had been a happy memory for them. While he was still married they had escaped there, enjoying nights and sometimes weekends where they stayed in bed the entire time. The memories always brought a smile to his face; the way Victoria's hair became unruly and splashed across the bed, the deep laugh that seemed out of place for Victoria and the dimples that came with that laughter. Yet he crossed it off the list, remembering the way she insulted it when he had lied and said it was sold. Why would she go somewhere she hated?

Once again, he had underestimated her. She hadn't hated it, she had said that to hurt him. Furthermore, he realized that although she was avoiding him, she wasn't hiding from him. If anything, she had picked the one place he could easily get to her.

Conrad sat down, overwhelmed by the flood of thoughts that rushed through his mind. Was she waiting for him? Did that mean she loved him?

It didn't take long for Conrad to grab his keys and head out the door. At the bachelor pad, he didn't bother knocking on the door. Victoria would know who it was immediately and he needed to have the element of surprise on his side. He burst through the door, catching Victoria as she held a strawberry to her mouth.

"Conrad! What are you ... How are you..." She stammered.

Conrad didn't stop. He didn't bother with a reply. Instead, he raced over to her grabbing her waist and pulling her into a kiss. He was amazed at the lack of restraint on her part. In no time at all she had wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

He couldn't believe how easily it had all come back. The way her hair fell across the pillows, the way she arched her back, reaching towards him like she was eager for his affection. He knew they had been intimate before, but this spot was special. This was their spot. They had both been unfaithful but not here. Conrad hadn't told Daniel, but he hadn't taken a woman here since his mother. His trysts with Lydia were always at the South Fork Inn.

They were like teenagers again, making love until the collapsed into one another's arms. Moments later, the slightest look or touch sent them clawing and grabbing at one another. They seemed to compete with each other, both determined to make the other finish harder and faster than the time before. Usually it ended in a tie.

Neither seemed to notice that the sun had set. Their attention was on each other. Conrad desperately wanted to declare his love for her over again, but was more than willing to let her use sex as a procrastination method.

Conrad let his lips roam her jawline. His kisses dipped lower, traveling from her neck to her shoulders. He had just kissed her shoulder when he heard it. The deep, unmistakable growl.

"Was that your stomach?" He asked, suddenly aware of how late it had become.

"No! That was you! I don't do that!" She cried. Her words meant nothing compared to the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Vic, you're allowed to be hungry. Let's get dinner. Anywhere you want to go."

"I'd rather order in and stay here." She said, a mischievous flicker in her eye.

"You read my mind. Anything you want."

"Anything?" She squeaked.

It wasn't what he expected, but he dished out two plates of waffles. He added whipped cream and strawberries but made sure to bring them back to the bed. He struggled to keep composure as he thought of all the ways they could use the ingredients.

They made small talk as they ate, both trying to prevent a fight. Conrad knew if he wanted to make things work with Victoria, really work, he needed to be honest.

"Victoria..."

"Conrad..." She mocked, although she knew where he was headed. She knew when he stormed into the bachelor pad that he would finish their earlier conversation.

"I love you."

"You said that earlier."

"I'm going to keep telling you because you deserve to keep hearing it. You deserve so much, Vic. You deserve to be told constantly that you are loved. And that you deserve to be loved. And although I don't deserve your love, I love you."

"Conrad..."

"Don't say it back, it won't bother me. I need to earn your affection. But I'm not going to stop telling you."

She moved closer to him and he scooped her up so she was in his lap. He played with her hair, moving his mouth closer to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered. He couldn't remember the last time he wasn't concerned with her saying it back. Having her so close to him and listening was good enough for him.

"I meant it. Earlier, when I said I love you. I meant it too."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: this is the final chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. :) **

Victoria didn't know why she didn't tell Conrad she loved him. He said it first and she didn't say it back. She knew it hurt him. She didn't mean to, it just happened. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but her voice never came. She did love him, more than anything. And yet she remained silent. The the worst part was that it didn't seem to derail Conrad. He was grateful for any time she spend with him, whether she'd acknowledge her feelings or not.

"You'll have to let me know whenever you're ready to head back to the Hamptons." Conrad said, carrying two glasses of wine.

"I'd rather stay here indefinitely," she scuffed as she took a sip of the wine.

"In what you lovingly referred to as a 'pathetic sex shack?'"

"The bachelor pad has grown on me. Plus it's so simple."

"What is simple?"

"This. Us-"

"-Of course it's simpler here, Vic. It's just you and me-"

"Exactly. There's no extravagant parties, no drama, no Emily Thorne..."

"We can't hide out forever, my dear." Instead of answering, Victoria offered a smile so sad that it made Conrad think. "What if we didn't go back?"

"You want to stay here?"

"No, not here."

"Then where?"

"Anywhere we want. Anywhere you want to go. You've always loved Paris, let's go. We can rent a little bungalow or a penthouse and just be together."

"You would do that for me? Leave everything?"

"You're everything. I'd leave all the other things behind for a fresh start with you. I want to fix things, Victoria. I want to earn your trust and your love."

"You've already earned it."

"What are you saying?" He knew what she meant but selfish as it was, he wanted her to say it. She was aware of what he was up to and rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying I love you, too. I always have."

He grabbed her, lifting her into the air as he kissed her. He let his hand roam up until it was tangled in her hair. Still, he didn't let her go. He never wanted to let her go.

After a few minutes, she pulled away in an attempt to catch her breath.

"You really want to go away?" She asked.

"Not forever, but just long enough to reconnect." He said. She raised an eyebrow, knowing what he had in mind.

"I'd have to pack first." She said, her mind already buzzing with ideas and things to do.

"Nonsense. The plane can be ready in twenty minutes. We can buy new stuff when we get to Paris." He knew the idea of shopping would put a smile on her face. "There's only one rule, my dear."

"What rule is that?"

"No more fighting." She raised an eyebrow at his proposal, unsure if she'd be able to go any length of time without losing her temper. He must have sensed her hesitation because he smiled back.

"I'll try my best. Is that good enough?"

"I'm not sure, but we've got twenty minutes until the plane gets here. That's plenty of time for you to convince me." He said, flashing her a mischievous smile.


End file.
